strike back
by saidit
Summary: following the struggle when kittys health takes another hit


Robert walked hastily towards the large oak front door. He pulled back the heavy panel to regal his mother in law standing poised in the doorframe.  
>'hello nora' Robert exclaimed surprised<br>'robert' Nora cried equally shocked 'I didn't expect to see you here'  
>'nor I you.' he paused inventing Nora in and closing the door behind her 'well my excuse is that I live here what's yours?' he joked<br>'sorry?' she smiled momently distracted by the beautiful and tasteful decor of the ranch.  
>'what brings you to Santa barbara?' he asked<br>'ah well kitty asked if I could take Evan for the day'  
>'she did?' he question gesturing for Nora to sit on the sofa. He sat opposite her in there oversized leather chair.<br>'yes she said she had a eating with.' she paused thinking 'buffy, I think she said and you had to go somewhere this afternoon so wondered if I'd like to have him'  
>'oh okay well unfortunately he's not ready as kitty didn't tell e, I guess she intended to sort him out' he smiled walking to the corner of the room to collect the baby travel bag. Nora nodded understandably<br>'ah where is the future senator?' she asked picking up a few bits and haring them to Robert  
>'ah kitty, she's still in bed' he laughed<br>'really?' Nora respond shocked 'at this time?' Nora began to frantically check her watch and look around the room 'is she ill?' she asked  
>'no' laughed Robert 'just tired, she's been busy with the campaign just being released, and' his voice faded away<br>'oh' nodded Nora 'well I hope she's getting some rest' sighed Nora  
>'I promise I'm taking good care of her' he smiled 'now I'll just go and get evan' Nora reciprocated his smile silently thanking him.<p>

It was long before Nora and Evan had departed and Robert returned to remerging around the house. He was partly working aimlessly and another part looking for things he had lost. He checked his watch, it was nearly 11 and kitty still hadn't Arisen which was, for her, unheard of. He walked variously to there bedroom and paused in the doorway. The movement he caused and his presence caused kitty to visibly stir. She rolled for a couple of minutes before her eyes opened and she yawned. He smiled as she looked up to see him smiling back. He head poked out of the sheets like a mouse her wavy hair falling messily around her.  
>'finally' joked Robert. Kitty squinted her eyes adjusting to the light.<br>'what time is it?' she yawned  
>'11' he nodded towards the clock. She rolled under the sheets sighing. 'I'll make some coffee' he joked before leaving the room and kitty to get up.<p>

She appeared in the kitchen a few minuets. She walked in dazed a took a seat at one of the bar stools surrounding the worktop. She was wearing a nightshirt which her hair hung loosely around. Robert, in a more smartly dressed shirt and trousers, passed her a cup of fresh coffee and took up a seat by her. 'so how are you this morning?' he asked sipping his coffee. She didn't answer instead taking a sip of her coffee 'have we got any aspirin' she muttered putting her hand to her head  
>'yer probably' Robert said concerned jumping down from the chair and retrieving a box of aspirin from the draw. He passed the to kitty who took two and swallowed them immediately.<br>P'are you alright?' he asked slowly sliding back into his chair  
>'just a migraine that all' she sighed 'anyway where's Evan?' she asked looking around the room<br>'your o picked him up this morning, she said you arranged it' he said distractedly concerned of kitty's health. She paused trying to recall the arrangements.  
>'oh, I remember, sorry I forgot to tell you' she apologised<br>'it's fine' he smiled deciding to leave the issue of kitty's Heath. 'so what time is this meeting with buffy?' he asked sipping his coffee  
>'at about,' she looked at the clock '35 minutes she smiled jumping down from the table 'I should get ready' she said kissing robert on the cheek and striding back to the bedroom. 'thanks for the coffee' she shouted back.<br>'what do you want for breakfast, or lunch even?' he called in her direction  
>'I'm fine Hun not hungry' she replied. Robert sighed getting down and picking up her coffee mug revealing how little she had drunk.<br>'do you want the rest of this coffee' he called to her  
>'no thanks' came the reply to which Robert poured it down the sink and silently washed it up.<p>

Kitty sat across the table from buffy playing with her bowl of food. She absentmindedly stared at it whilst her friend, and campaign manager, babbled in about so insignificant figures and rates.  
>'kitty!' she said noticing her Lachlan of attention 'kitty!' she shouted agin this time tapping her friends arm immediately granting a reaction. 'Are you even. Listening to me?' she asked in her southern accent. Kitty gave and over exaggerated nod<br>'of course buffy' she said before chocking on a cough spluttering it out in a fit of noise and commotion before grabbing for her water to ease her sore throat.  
>'are you okay?' asked buffy softly<br>'yer' croaked kitty 'just this sore throat feels like IV had it for weeks' she tried to smile but was preempted by another coughing fit.  
>'Maybe we should go?' asked buffy edging her had to ask the waiter for the bill<br>'seriously I'm fine' kitty insisted taking another sip of water. 'what where you saying' buffy looked at kitty for a moment before reluctantly agreeing to continue.

It was just gone 6 when kitty rolled into the ranch. There was little left to do at the office so she decided to leave buffy there. Actually buffy had made her leave they had been sitting at her desk looking through some paper work when kitty went to get up. She had felt the shadow of darkness wash over her before remembering waking up on the floor buffy leaning over her. They both decided she must be tired so buffy in sited to finish up herself and let kitty retire home.  
>'kitty' said Robert appearing from the kitchen as she took off her shoes and coat and put down her bag. He kissed her welcoming her home. She smiled following him back into the kitchen and jumped up onto one of the stool staring at him<br>'how did the meeting go' she asked excitedly  
>'not even a, hi how are you?' he joked<br>Kitty snapped back frustrated 'robert!'  
>''okay' he laughed 'yer it was good' he nodded<br>'is that it?' kitty looked disappointed  
>'well there isn't anymore to tell!' he sighed she looked at the table half heartedly. 'how was your meeting with buffy?' he asked sitting down to join her<br>'yer, fine ' she sighed  
>'anything interesting?'<br>'not at all that was the problem' she shrugged as he nodded his head understandingly.  
>'ah well you chose the business' he teased 'you better get ready' he said getting up<br>'for what?' she asked surprised  
>'were to be at noras at 7.30' replied Robert repeating his mother in laws sharp instruction. He Received a decidedly blank look in response from kitty. 'don't tell me you forgot' he paused, no answer. 'She organised one of her mental family dinners for...' he trailed off 'actually I don't know why' he muttered staring at her<br>'of course' kitty finally agreed as the penny dropped  
>'finally' he sighed. 'are you okay' he asked her moving closer<br>'of course why wouldn't I be?'  
>'just you look quite pale' he sighed putting his hand to her face<br>'that's just my complexion' she said but Robert faced turned to shock he moved his hand to place the back on her forehead.  
>'you burning up' he said pulling his hand back<br>'really' she asked disbelievingly putting her own hand to her forehead. She shrugged 'I'm just tired probably' she said as another coughing fit awkwardly took over her.  
>'kitty' said Robert rushing over to pat her on the back. The coughing seemed to become more aggressive and as Robert gently stroked her back she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Robert concerned followed her. He heard the sound of her being sick in the bathroom before the noise stopped and the chain flushed. 'kitty' he sighed as she came out looking drained and ghostly. 'I'm going to call Nora and tel her we can't make it' he sighed walking to collect to phone<br>'no Robert I'm fine' she said wearily  
>'kitty your not fine'<br>'I just have a cold, its not the end of the world,we can go get evan and we don't have to stay long' she persuaded walking over and taking the phone out of Roberts hands. She stared at him longingly. He thought about it before replying  
>'okay but if you get worse we come straight home!' he insisted<br>'agreed' she smiled kissing him on the cheek before turning and striding to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

They didn't arrive at noars until just gone 8. They waited on the door step imagining the less than sympathetic response Nora would give. To there benefit Sarah answered the door  
>'oh finally the wanderers arrive' she smiled hugging them both as they came in<br>'hey sarah' said kitty and Robert in tern.  
>'is she mad?' asked kitty peering round the corner for Nora<br>'no, don't worry kevins not here yet' she said taking the coats and hanging them on the rack  
>'really?' kitty said surprised 'where is he'<br>'apparently he got dragged to some clients house and his car broke down, he's on his way though shouldn't be long.' they walked to the kitchen to find Nora standing apron on, saucepan in one hand and spatular in the other.  
>'finally' she said turning to see them, 'at lest some of my children turn up' she said<br>'sorry were late' sighed kitty  
>'traffic' added Robert. Nora sighed suspiciously before returning her pan to the hob. Robert and kitty who no felt off the hook smiled walking into the dining room and over to the table where Saul, Justin, sarah, Rebecca, luc and scotty who where scattered around all holding glasses of wine.<br>'ah your here' Saul exclaimed happily grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and gave one poured wine into each handing them to Robert and kitty. 'okay try this' he said smiling 'it's a new find of mine'  
>'and it gorgeous' added Sarah happily. Robert took a swig and smiled impressed<br>'very nice' he said approvingly. Kitty smelt the wine. For some reason she was put of. The smell caused her to gag but she didn't want to cause Robert anymore concern so took a small sip anyway. She struggled trying to swallow it.  
>'very nice' she finally managed to say artfully covering her reflex to gag.<br>'glad you like it' he smiled. They all returned to there conversations when there was a knock at the door.  
>'I'll get it' kitty exclaimed getting to her feet quickly and out of the room conveniently leaving her glass on the windowsill she passed on her exit.<br>'is she alright?' whispered Sarah to Robert his eyes staring at where kitty had just been.  
>'honestly?' he asked turning to look at her 'I have no idea' Sarah looked out of the door way but kitty couldn't be seen. She reappeared a few moments later, kevin in tow.<br>'sorry I'm late everybody' Kevin sighed. He looked rough and exhausted. Everyone greeted him enthusiastically whilst scotty kissed him trying to raise his spirits.  
>'mom asked us to be seated she bringing in dinner' smiled kitty they all did as they where told and sat silently as Nora came in carrying some dishes to the perfectly set out table.<br>'I'm sorry if the chicken is slightly over done' she snapped 'but I wasn't expecting it to be in the oven this long'  
>'sorry' Kevin mumbled<br>'oh it's fine' she smiled looking at her sad tired child sitting solemnly in the corner.

They all dug in and as the meal progressed and Kevin drank more wine his mood awakened and her became more aware, and like his obnoxious self. They all sat around the big table, Nora at the head obviously with Saul at the other. The children and partners where then scattered between. Kitty sat to the left of Saul next to Robert with Rebecca and Justin next to him. On the right of saul and opposite kitty sat Kevin shifting on to scotty, Sarah and finally luc.  
>'this is lovely nora' smiled Saul<br>'ah well thank you' she smiled. They continued to make light conversation through out the meal. Everybody seemed to be engaged apart from kitty, however with the vast number of people and the close proximity situation this went unnoticed, by all apart. From Robert that was.  
>'what's up' whispered Robert quietly under the voices of the rest of the family.<br>'huh' she muttered looking up as if pulled from a trance. Robert nodded to her full plate of food that kitty had been playing with. 'oh' she sighed 'not hungry'. Sarah noticing Roberts concerned look and the silent conversation between the pair. She sat staring at the two for a moment when luc noticed her strange glances  
>'everything okay' he whispered to her looking in the direction of her eyes.<br>'yer,' she smiled looking at him 'fine'  
>'what's wrong kitty, buffy said you didn't touch your lunch' whispered Robert<br>'what' kitty exclaimed slightly louder turning to face him whilst grabbing Sarah's and Kevin's attention as the rest of the family continued talking obliviously.  
>'kitty' Robert hissed trying to keep cover ' she just said that she was covered you went feeling well thats all' he smiled<br>'well she didn't need to' sulked kitty 'I don't need people to report about me!'  
>'she's just looking out for you kitty!' he insisted 'we both are'<br>'I'm capable of doing that myself' she argued standing up in fury. The rest of the family turned to look at her, she had been so indulged I her own conversation she had forgotten where they where, she quickly tried to think of an excuse. 'can I get anyone any more drinks?' she asked. Everyone exchanged glances shaking there heads.'okay' she nodded before sharply turning and storming to the kitchen.  
>'I'll give her a hand' smiled Robert excusing himself. The rest of the family weren't stupid and knew something was up but they left them too it, at least for the moment. Robert walked into the kitchen to find kitty leaning against the worktop.<br>'what is it robert' sighed kitty as he walked in.  
>'are you going to tell me what's going on?' he asked demandingly<br>'you already know, buffy told you' she muttered sarcastically in reply  
>'well you obviously went going to' he snapped there voices getting steadily louder<br>'because I knew if I told you I collapsed you would react like this!' snapped kitty spinning to lean with her hands on the worktop. Robert looked shocked 'when did you collapse?' he asked slowly and quietly his tone bearing little anger  
>'at the office with buffy' she said unaware he of his ignorance, 'I thought buffy told you?' the pace of he voice slowed as Roberts facial expressions provided the realisation in which he knew nothing of the days events. 'she didn't tell you?'<br>'no' Robert shook his head his eyes permanently fixed on kitty. 'she said you may not be well, but I guessed that myself' he shrugged. They stood in a momentary silence before the sound of Sarah's footsteps caused a reaction.  
>'hey' she began looking at there dull faces 'what's up?' she asked<br>'hey Sarah, would you mind telling the others that we had to get off' asked Robert smiling and turning to her.  
>'no robert' began kitty but Robert whipped round and glanced at her<br>'kitty were going' he ordered. She nodded agreeing before he turned back to face Sarah  
>'of course she said' slowly, confused of the situation 'is everything okay' she asked<br>'fine' nodded kitty before Robert could intervene.  
>'okay what About Evan?' she asked 'mom said he was asleep' Robert and kitty nodded<br>'I can pick him up in the morning' said Robert kitty agreed. They said good buy to Sarah and made a quiet exit  
>'say thank you to mom' kitty aced before they left. A confused Sarah returned to the sinner table.<br>'wheres kitty and robert?' Nora asked the rest of the family silently stared at Sarah for a reply  
>'oh they had to go' Sarah tried to say a little more upbeat<br>'oh' Nora said twisting her head to the side 'what about Evan?'  
>'they said they'd pick him up in the morning' she said taking her seat. Nora looked concerned.<br>'are they alright?' she asked  
>'Yer fine' Sarah lied forcing a smile onto her face. The family exchanged glances before returning to there conversations ignoring the newly empty seats at the end of the row.<p>

Kitty and Robert drove home in almost complete silence. Kitty could feel Roberts burning eyes glancing at her for brief moment as he drove but she tried her hardest to ignore them, staring out of the window in an attempt to minimise any awkward eye contact. They pulled in to the drive and managed to make there way into the bedroom before either one of them was a few strides in front of Robert who had paused in the doorframe of the bedroom  
>'I'll make a doctors appointment' Robert stated. Kitty stopped momentarily deciding what rout to take, she could argue her way into another fight. Or just except what was happening. After a seconds thought she decided on the latter<br>'fine' she sighed striding into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Robert was up and dressed before kitty awoke. She sleepily stretched out checking the alarm clock. It was gone 10 again and the light was streaming through the bedroom blinds. She swung her legs effortfully out of bed and unsteadily stood up. Felling the rush of blood to her head she sat back down unaware of Robert observing from the hallway outside of the open door. She sat for a moment before berating in and heaving herself up, she traveled to the bathroom to get ready as Robert sighed returning to the kitchen. He was sat reading the newspaper when she eventually appeared from the bedroom fully dressed and ready. She poured herself a cup of coffee before taking up a seat around the worktop. They sat silently drinking there coffee and reading there papers, the tension throughout the room rising. Robert frustratidly removed his glasses and dropped them onto his paper.  
>'I got an appointment with dr Adelaide' he said softly. Kitty didn't look up straight away, instead she continued to pretend to read her paper, eventually as this became tedious she looked up to form eye contact. She gave a small, scared nod agreeing to the arrangements. 'Its at 12.30 so I thought we could go and pick Evan up after' he continued<br>'you have a meeting in Washington at 1' kitty questioned  
>'cancelled' resolved Robert forcefully<br>'right' kitty nodded 'okay' she was now muttering slowly to herself confirming her own feelings towards the situation rather than Roberts.

They arrived at the office at a little before 12.30. Robert confirmed there arrival with the young female receptionist before being told to take a seat. They sat silently for a moment observing the other patients waiting around the room. To there right sat an elderly man, around 70. He was grey haired, although most of it was covered by a brown cap. He wore an old red jumper with camel trousers. He was sitting alone looking at the floor waiting for his appointment. Around to the other side of the room sat a woman, probably a few years older than kitty. She had long brown hair and was wearing causal jeans and a shirt. There was a little girl to her left who she was comfortingly reading a story to. The title read, when I grow up... And was complimented by the image of a child wearing a doctors playsuit, rather iron for a surgery. The other person in the room was a middle aged mad, around 45 sitting reading a newspaper. He looked calmer than the others with one leg crossed over his ankle resting on his knee. He was wearing a shirt and jeans with sunglasses poking out of the pocket. He smiled as kitty and Robert walked in and took a couple of seats in the clearest area. Looking around kitty was glad not to be on her own. She had been sat in this waiting room many times before and the thoughts that dawned on her caused her to subtly slid her hand into Roberts. She stays staring forward when Robert turned to face her squeezing her hand for comfort. They both knew why they where there, even if they wouldn't say it out loud. Why Robert had called this specific doctor, who just happened to have an appointment spare in the next 12 hours. Although they both knew the reality neither dearer to speak it out loud.  
>'kitty mccalister' came a voice causing them both to robotically look up. A woman holding a clipboard stood in a doorway to the side of a room she was looking straight at kitty along with the rest of the patients who had all stopped there individual jobs to competitively stare at her. Robert nodded standing up, he had to tug at kitty's arm before she joined him. They walked slowly to dr Adelaide's office following the lady wit the clip oars. She stopped knocking, when the reply cam to enter she held open the door for kitty and Robert letting them pass through before leaving to return to her post.<p>

'kitty, robert' smiled dr Adelaide standing up to shake there hands and usher them over to the typical dr's sugary chairs set across te table from dr adelaide's own. They sat down anne the doctor took her own place.  
>'so what can I do for you' she ask abruptly. Kitty and robert swapped guessing glances.<br>'kitty' robbery finally summoned 'she's been getting' he paused 'having symptoms, I suppose' he shrugged wondering what to call it when you just have a feeling that something is wrong.  
>'alright' she nodded getting his drift she turner her attention onto the small and scared looking kitty 'so what sort of symptoms' she asked.<br>'um well it's probably nothing..' she began  
>'go on better to be safe' nodded the doctor<br>'well I've been quite fatigue lately, I had a fever, a bit drowsy an...' she was stopped by a short coughing fit. Robert rubber her back concerningly. 'this cold' she sniffed 'I feel like I've had it forever!' dr Adelaide had been nodding through kitty's description taking mental notes of everything she said  
>'okay anything elce?' asked the doctor. Kitty shook her head 'no breathlessness?' kitty repeated to shake her head.<br>'she had been nauseous though and she collapsed yesterday.' Robert added  
>'okay' nodded the doctor. 'kitty I'm going to be straight with you' she began leaning on her desk 'you do have some typical symptoms of cancer.' she sighed kitty went rigid inherent chair 'but not all of the throngs you've mentioned are typical of lymphoma or generally cancer at all which is a good thing. I am concerned that it might be though she nodded' Robert reached out to put his hand on kitty's which where clapped together tightly resting on her lap. 'I want ot go to the treatment room now and se what i can do' she nodded. Kitty and Robert silently agreed and followed her out of the room and down the hall into another White painted room. It had a Bed in the centre of the room surrounded by cabinets and worktops. There was ac couple of chairs in one corner, a sink and a changing blind to the side of the room. Kitty, as instructed, slid onto the bed Robert standing comfortingly next to her. Dr adelaide washed her hands and joined them 'okay I'm going to feel your lymph nodes, see if there are any enlarged' she smiled comfortingly. 'they might be a bit cold' she warned. Kitty flinched slightly as they pressed gently onto her neck. 'okay said the doctor after a moment. I don't feel any magi or enlargements which is good news.' Robert grip tightened on kitty's with pleasure. 'I am however still concerned with your symptoms so I want to take a bone marrow sample. It's the quickest way to clear you of any possible threats' she nodded<br>'okay' kitty managed to say in a deep croaky voice. The dr walked to the side of the room and received a robe for kitty to out on. She took it and held it limply.  
>'I'll let you get changed, and will be back in a few mom nets' said the doctor before leaving the room. Kitty silently changed into the gown Robert standing scared in the corner. Kitty was shaking visibly half at the thought of cancer and half at the idea of the huge needle which was soon going to be used to divulge deep into her back. Robert watched kitty flinch awkwardly. He stepped in to hug her so doting her.<br>'your going to be fine' he shushed 'I'm here, I'm here' he repeated soothingly.

Dr adelaide quickly returned, another member of the team in tow. The new woman was about the same age as Adelaide and was pushing a frilly harbouring the dreaded needle. Kitty to her space laying on her side on the White bed. Robert sat straight in front of her holding one hand I his and using the other to soothingly smooth her hair. The procedure was over in a matter of minutes but it felt like much longer to kitty. As the needle penetrated her skin she squeezed Roberts hand tightly as he kissed her forehead. She squinted at the pain as the bone marrow was delicately retrieved from Deep inside her bones. When the ordeal was finally over kitty got changed and they retreated back to dr seer aides office. Kitty and Robert sat down where They had been less than an hour ago yet it felt like much longer. Kitty and Robert listened as dr seer aid explained the next steps. She told them that they would be informed of the results on Monday. Robert sighed, the surgery was closed for the weekend meaning they would be left in suspense. Kitty however didn't seem to mind, Sarah's wedding was on Sunday and she decided she would rather not have the news hanging over her. They walked back to the car quietly. Robert almost wished kitty would cry just so he knew hoe she was taking it in, but she didn't. They drove to nor as making small and infrequent small talk. Robert tried to talk about what had just happened but kitty was reluctant. He chose not to push her and let her absorb and digest the information first.

They reattached nora's within 20 minutes. Robert pulsed the car in to the drive and slowly switched off the engine. He sat silently for a moment before turning to face kitty  
>'we don't have to pick him up now' said Robert trying to sound comforting. Kitty didn't turn to face him but taking in a large gulp of air replied<br>'yes we do I haven't seen my baby for a day' she smiled turning to face him before unbuckling her belt and getting out of the car. She proceeded to walk Vigeriously towards the house. Robert sighed and reluctantly followed. He had seen this happen before, when kitty fist found out about her cancer she went shopping, wouldn't sit and talk. She wanted to ignore it, leave the elephant in the room to hide in the shadows. Robert wanted to help but she was to strong willed and afraid to listen to him, or anyone else for that matter. When he reached the front door it was already open kitty and Nora had fossa rears inside. He walked in a closed it behind him. He listened to the mumbling voices of his wife and mother in law upstairs before Kitty came down holding Evan. Evan seemed to have grown overnight, he was almost up to Roberts hip when he was stumbling around yet it seemed only yesterday that they had bought him home.  
>'hello' Robert smiled at Evan holding out his arms to his daddy.<br>'thanks for having him mom' kitty smiled hugging him tight. Nora packed up his bag with all his things and jaded it to Robert  
>'he's not trouble, are you hunny' Nora cued over the giggling Evan. Robert and kitty turned to go when Nora called her back<br>'oh kitty what time are you going to Sarah's tonight?' Nora asked  
>'huh?'<br>'don't tell me you forgot!' Nora glared  
>'no not at all' faked kitty waiting for a hint<br>'oh kitty it's Sarah's hen party thing!' Nora sighed  
>'that's tonight' kitty shrieked shocked<br>'of course it's tonight there getting married Saturday!'  
>'of course' kitty nodded 'um well about 7' she smiled<br>'alright I'll see you there' replied Nora warily 'bye you two' she waved as they left closing the door behind them.

Kitty place Evan in his car seat and jumped in beside a worried looking Robert.  
>'kitty do you really think you should go tonight?' he asked<br>'what do you mean?' kitty pretended as if she didn't know exactly what he was referring to  
>'kitty!' he sighed<br>'no Robert, she's my sister and I'm her maid of honour!'  
>'but..' Robert began<br>'no buts, we don't even know what's going on yet and you heard dr Adelaide half my symptoms Aren't even connected with cancer!' Robert didn't reply just stared into oblivion 'anyway if I don't go shell know somethings up and this is her week!' kitty muttered  
>'okay' nodded Robert accepting this was a battle he wouldn't win<br>'thank you, now can we go home!' she asked. Robert nodded switching on the engine and pulling out of the drive.

Sarah rushed around the house looking desperately for her phone. She chucked another pillow in the air when paige appeared on the stairs, bag in tow.  
>'what are you doing mom' she sighed<br>'I'm looking for my phone, I know I had it 5 minutes ago' sighed Sarah  
>'well why don't you call it?' Paige asked sarcastically<br>'good idea' nodded Sarah looking for the house phone. Paige sighed picking it up from the staircase where it lay misplaced on the floor. She doled the number and the room was instantly filled with the sound of Sarah's phone. Confused Sarah looked down at her top. The ringing seemed to be coming from inside. She tapped her top sighing when she realised her stupidity. She reattached into her blows and pulled from her bra her cell phone. Paige laughed hanging up the house phone.  
>'seriously mom' she smiled picking up her bag and walking into the kitchen<br>'I know' sighed Sarah following her 'so are you all set for staying. At Katelands?' Sarah asked  
>'yep her mom will be here any minute' she began trailing off at the knock on the front door. She quickly picked up her bag gave. Sarah a kiss on the cheek and dashed to the front door opening it to reveal a girl pages age.<br>'hi kateland' smiled Sarah standing in the doorway between the kitchen and lounge  
>'hi ms walker' smiled the girl<br>'bye mom have a good evening love you' rushed Paige pushing Kateland back out of the house  
>'bye have fun love you' smiled Sarah watching her daughter close the door and disappear down the drive.<p>

The house wasn't quiet for long before knocking started to ring throughout the house. Sarah opened the front door to a tired looking kitty.  
>'hey' smiled Sarah 'I was worried you wouldn't come' she sighed hugging her and closing the door behind<br>'of course I came why wouldn't I!' kitty smiled removing her coat  
>'well after last night..' she trailed off<br>'well I wouldn't miss my sisters hen night for anything' smiled kitty. They where interrupted by more knocks at the door. A few more girls came in congratulating sarah and joining kitty. Once the entire party had arrived and they traditionally embarrassed sarah with the hen night gifts they had purchased for her including horns, wings and candy pants they left for there evening out.

It was almost 1am as kitty Sarah and 3 of there friends rolled into there 4th club. Nora and a few of the girls had left at previous points in the evening. Kitty, the only one of the group still sober, found a table for them to sit at. Amy, one of the party had disappeared and could now be seen flirting with a young guy the other side of the bar. Whilst they where all still unbelievably bright and aware, in other words not off there face, kitty was the only one of the group who could still legally drive. It had been awkward at the start of the evening when kitty announced she wasn't drinking, it wasn't because she wasn't allowed but the small was making her gag and she didn't want a repeat of dinner last night. As the rest of the group drank more the tension wore off and they became unaware or at least, un fazed by it. Kitty sat on a stool opposite Sarah, Gemma and imogen who where all sitting on the bench. Kitty was surprised at how well they where managing to handle themselves, Sarah was know for her unbelievable ability to drink however much she wanted and not change in the slightest, Gemma however was thought to be slightly more of a light weight. The bar was quite busy but not overcrowded with the people standing start to thin a little. The group sat chatting about the wedding and other girl nonsense when sarah noticed kitty's face. She had suddenly become very quiet and even in the dark room she could tell how pale she was.  
>'kitty are you alright' asked Sarah leaning over to touch her face. The Luther girls stopped talking and turned to stare at kitty. Kitty who had had her arms crossed over her stomach raised one to her mouth and nodded.<br>'I'm going to go to the ladies quickly' she said getting up and Manovering her way through the room. The rest of the group immediately followed Sarah in from and the others trailing behind. The bathroom was pretty empty bar a few woman checking there makeup in the mirror they soon however left leaving just Sarah's group. They heard the definitely sound of someone pukeing in a nearby cubical Sarah guessed it was kitty but couldn't be sure. The chain flushed and the waited in anticipation for the girl to come out. It was kitty, she looked ghostly White her eyes tired and her body limp.  
>'oh kitty' Sarah comforted hugging her sister. 'have you got flu?' she asked softly putting one arm around her shivering shoulders and directing her to sit on a bench at the side of the room. Kitty shook her head 'food poisoning?' she guesses, again kitty Denied it.<br>'oh my god your pregnant' gasped Gemma who was standing by the door with Imogen and Amy who had re joined them.  
>'no' be began Sarah shaking her head<br>'yes it makes total sense' agreed Imogen  
>'she sick, not drinking!' in sited Gemma. Sarah sat silenced finding it hard to ignore the evidence.<br>'um kitty your not?' she asked turning to face her  
>'Sarah, I can't!' kitty grieved<br>'sorry' Sarah sighed squeezing her shoulder. 'we should get you home' she smiled helping her up and out of the room. Kitty's thoughts where meanwhile whizzing around in her head, what was going on? She thought to herself. Sarah and kitty said good buy to the others and caught a cab. Sarah insisted against all of kitty's pleas to accompany her home. They arrived in Santa Barbara at gone 2 so kitty demanded that Sarah stay. After a moments argument she accepted they both rolled into bed, kitty next to robert and sarah in the spare room and fell asleep straight away.

Robert was sitting at the kitchen counter coffee in one hand and paper it the other when Sarah stubbled in clutching at her head. He lifted his head laughing as Sarah coughed her foot painlessly on the rug in the hall.  
>'good night?' he joked getting up to pour her a cup of coffee which she gratefully accepted taking up a stool opposite him. She nodded sipping at the mug. 'so how come you ended up back here?' he asked 'I never knew santa Barbara was the big party town!' he put down his paper at looked at Sarah she smiled.<br>'no we where in la but I came back with kitty' she sighed  
>'how come'<br>'she wasn't feeling great' began Sarah stopping watching his face turn to concern  
>'why what happened' he demanded<br>'oh nothing, she ate something bad I think' Sarah shrugged. Before Robert could protest further they heard the sound of footsteps On the stairwell. Kitty crept in fully dressed carrying Evan.  
>'morning' she smiled taking a seat in between the two<br>'morning' replied  
>'how's your head?' kitty asked smiling at Sarah<br>'oh haha' she growled 'mines fine, hows yours'  
>'mine' kitty murmured frantically 'fine' she added getting up and putting Evan in his high chair. Robert watched her move around the room collecting the components to make Evans breakfast. 'so what are you up to today?' kitty asked directed to Sarah<br>'oh nothing much, I think mom wants to go over the menu!' she moaned  
>'ah, fun' kitty replied unsympathetically.<br>'are you coming?' Sarah asked  
>'sorry although I would love to listen to mom go on about salmon for an hour I have duties' she sighed nodding towards Robert 'and the boss needs me'<br>' Maybe you should go kitty, help Sarah out' Robert added trying to sound casual.  
>'what!' kitty said sharply 'we have the meeting with Jeremy clinghan today?'<br>'well I can do it' Sarah releasing the tension in the room decided to interject.  
>'I'm just going to go get changed' she said rising. Kitty and Robert hardly acnolaged her leaving they where too engrossed in there progressing argument<br>'why don't you want me there!' demanded kitty  
>'Sarah told me what happened last night. I just don't think you up to going back to work yet.' he said softly<br>'what do you mean yet? There's nothing wrong with me!'  
>'kitty!' he shouted fed up of her denial. Kitty didn't reply<br>'I'll be fine robert' she said little quieter.

Robert knew that he wasn't going to win instead he decided that kit being with him may truly be the best option. The day started pretty slowly. They interview wasn't until 4 meaning they didn't have to leave until at least 2. The jeremy clinghan show was a big deal for the campaign and everyone knew it. There entire office had been directed to focus solely on making sure everything went to plan. Am hour before they where due to leave travoise called a meeting in Roberts office.  
>'okay' he began 'is everything in order.' he looked around the room. Robert was standing behind his desk. Joe, a boy from the office travoise had directed to take notes, sat on a seat in one corner holing a mote pad and pen whilst kitty and travoise stood nearest to the door. They all nodded in answer to travoise. 'kitty have the broadcasters got Roberts brief. 'she nodded 'and they know about the..' kitty knew what he was going to say<br>'yes travice it's all done' she interrupted  
>'good' he nodded. They where intuited by a knock at Roberts office door. Being gestured in Liam appeared holding 4 ties.<br>'senator we need a decision' he asked nervously. Robert looked cluelessly at the ties one was red with a diamond pattern, another blue with silver stopes and the third a plain dark purple. The last was a deep red with black pattern.  
>'well the blue screams democrat, purple looks like your going to a wedding' travoise babbled<br>'deep red' kitty interjected, strolling over to lean on a wall at the far side of the office.  
>'then the reds, this one' he began pointing to the diamond pattern 'I think curney wore so I think we go with the deep red' travoise nodded pleased with his method of deduction. Kitty shook her head she would have protested but honestly didn't have the energy. Liam left the room nodding at the ties.<br>'are you alright' asked travoise unsympathetically looking at kitty.  
>'fine, just need some air' she breathlessly replied. almost imediatly another man, James, entered holding a mobile phone.<br>'senator the cars are ready' he informed.  
>'thank you' nodded Robert prompting James to leave<br>'you look pale' confirmed Robert returning to look at kitty. Travoise who had now lost interest in the situation picked up some paper from the desk and walked to the door.  
>'okay we should go' he commanded. Kitty agreed heaving herself from the wall and following. Robert reluctantly flowed on keeping a close eye on kitty. They walked sown the stairs to the basement where the cars where kept. Travoise had pulled ahead due to kitty's slow pace. They retched the door to the car park kitty heaved it open and walked inside. She took a few steps before loosing he balance and stumbling to the left. Luckily Robert's close watch had seen her unsteady and he quickly leant out to catch her.<br>'you need to go home' he frowned putting her back on her feet.  
>'interview' she insisted smiling in an attempt to prevent an argument. She continued slightly more stanly to the car and heaved herself inside next to travoise. Robert joined them and the car pulled out and transported the three to the studios of Jeremy clinghan.<p>

They where directed to a room set up on the fourth floor. It looked a lot like the one where kitty had first introduced herself to Robert before she interviewed him on red White and blue. That felt like such a long time ago now. A woman entered the room. She was holding a clipboard and was attached to an ear piece. 'senator' she smiled shaking his hand 'is there anything I can get you'  
>'a large chocolate bar and tea with way to much sugar would be great please' he smiled.<br>'sure' she nodded amused by his request. She left the room and Robert turned back to kitty.  
>'what are you Gunna do run around the studio?' she asked<br>'no it's for you!' he said. She looked blankly at him. 'I just need you to stay upright whilst I get through this interview then we can go' he explained  
>'I don't need that' she sighed referring to the tea and chocolate<br>'as long as you look that pale you do' he ordered  
>'I don't even like tea!' she complained<br>'tough' he said travoise returning the the pair. A few more minutes passed before the woman re appeared.  
>'your tea and chocolate' she smiled handing the items to the senator 'and there ready for you senator' she smiled. Robert handed the items to kitty who reluctantly took them. Travoise watched confused.<br>'thank you' Robert smiled following the woman out of the room 'travoise' he paused calling back  
>'yes senator?' he sighed<br>'make sure she eats that' he nodded towards kitty who glared at him. Robert walked out of sight and travoise turned blankly to kitty looking for an answer to there strange behaviour.  
>'don't ask' she shied shaking her head and leaving the room. Travoise realising he didn't even really care turned his attention to the screen at the side of the room broadcasting the recording of the senators interview.<p>

Time was passing at a snails pace. Kitty sat lifelessly on the sofa. Robert had insisted she go home after the interview was completed but he himself had to return to the office. As minutes passed like hours kitty looked around the room for something to do spotting Evans pushchair she jumped up and briskly walked to his bedroom where he sat playing with his toys.

Kitty pushed the pram into the small chemist. She took to the first isle pushing the pram slowly examining the shelf of products. She liars a few times loading her basket with face masks and washed, bath products and lotions. She turned the corner out of the make up isle leading her in tot he feminine products. She scanned the shelves searching the brands. Not being able to find what she needed she looked at the empty spaces. Reading the labels she found what she had been searching for. She sighed retreating back to her pram when she stopped thought hitting her. She couldn't remember the last time they had supplied it. She remembered back to the last time she looked and there where none available that had to have been over a month ago. Kitty slowly pushed forward the pram thinking to herself. She stopped abruptly as the products on the shelves changed and she was left surrounded by home pregnancy test kits. She looked at them and then to Evan  
>'no?' she asked him although it was really to herself. She was provided with a blank look from Evan leaving her to contemplate her thoughts on her own. Thinking of the club and everything Gemma had said kitty found herself picking up 3 of the most high tech test she could fined and bunging them in the basked briskly pushing it to the cashier and paying. She didn't wast time getting home and finding the kits in the bags of goods. She sorted Evan into his play pen and retreated to the bathroom locking the door behind her.<p>

Te house was filled with a rush of warm wind and the noise of cars on the road separated from them by the large drive. 'kitty' came Roberts bellowing voice and the sound of the large front door banged shut. He walked through the house placing his coat and briefcase down as the area around him provided. 'kitty' he called again herring rustling from there bedroom. He glided his way over pausing in the doorway, he couldn't see kitty in the room nor was there any sign she had been there. He walked back to the kitchen to find the shopping bags thrown onto the counter and left to wait. He shrugged picked up one which had toppled over and began to put away the items. He finished the last bag and retched for the paper before noticing another lying on the floor already opened. He picked it up retrieving a jar of salts, numerous jars of creams and... He paused staring at the remaining object lurking at the base of the bag. He slowly picked up the long rectangular box. 'first to know' read the front cover. Robert had not had much time to the about it when he heard the rustling once again from the bedroom. Still holding the kit he stumbled over bewildered. Standing at the doorway of the bedroom he could now see kitty at the frame of the bathroom. She was in a similar position to him. She stood holding a pregnancy test, hers however wasn't in a box. He looked at her silently staring at it. After a few moments she looked up jumping started by his appearance.  
>'god you shocked me' she blurted out. Robert stood still and silently raised the box so she could see what it was. She looked at it, knowing exactly what it was. 'are you?' he managed to form a voice to say. She nodded smiling hardly able to contain her excitement<br>'im pregnant' she cried holding up her kit harbouring a tiny red plus sign.

Robert was visibly taken aback, he felt slightly unsteady and lightheaded. 'how did this happen' he asked seeming a lot less impressed with the situation than kitty.  
>'I don't know' she shrugged not caring 'but it did!' Robert nodded in speechless agreement. He managed t take a moment to compose himself whilst she reverted back ingot he bathroom to thrown the test into the trash. On he return he had moved slightly further into the room. She walked towards the bed before turning to face him.<br>'what are we going to do?' he asked sounding practical and calm.  
>'what do you mean' she smiled. Robert didn't reply just looked at her. She knew that look, it was the same look she received when he found out her kemo results where bad. It was a look of sorrow and sympathy. 'no' she muttered under her breath shaking her head. Her smile faded and she stared at him with glossy wide eyes. 'this is what you want!' she shouted raising her voice with each syllable. He didn't reply but everted his gaze from hers guiltily. 'Robert!' she demanded<br>'sit down kitty your pregnant' he directed calmly. she didn't move  
>'that's a myth' she said angered through gritted teeth.<br>'you look pale, I'll make you something to eat' he nodded leaving the room and walking briskly to the kitchen. She followed him not closely refusing to let him change the subject.  
>'robert' she shouted as he proceeded to get items from the fridge and cupboards. 'talk robert' she screamed<br>'calm down kitty, eat something then we can talk.'  
>'I don't want to eat' she argued he anger progressing 'what's going on!'<br>'kitty' he sighed trying hard to stay calm  
>'please Robert stop this political deflection your evading an opinion!' she accused<br>'I'm not deflecting or evading anything kitty, I just want you to calm don't  
>'then tell me what the he'll is happening.!'<br>'you really want to know what I think' eh said his temper being visibly lost. 'you could have cancer kitty, and if you do, you can't have a baby!' he paused 'I don't want you to be happy about this until we...' he trailed off. Kitty looked at him with a look of shock and acceptance, she knew what he was saying was true but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She was lost for words. Robert went back to silently making a sandwich for kitty. When he was finished he silently passed it to her. She ate it slowly Robert sitting with her. When she had finished he reattached for her hand and squeezed it tight comforting her and making a bridge over the fight. She held it back and they sat quietly together.

Sarah marched parading up and down the length of the large dressing room. She was wearing a dressing gown, he face in full make up and hair perfectly styled. Her wedding day had finally arrived and it wasn't, at present, running to smoothly. 'he said he'd be here!' she sobbed  
>'Sarah he will' kitty comforted sitting bent over on the sofa<br>'when?' she demanded stopping in the centre of the room. Tommy was arriving from seatle for the wedding, however the plane had been delayed and he still hadn't arrived. Just then the door opened and Nora walked in clutching her mobile. 'did you get him'?' asked Sarah Nora shook her head apologetically  
>'still off I'm afraid' Nora sighed. Sarah reverted back to pacing the room. Nora walked gingerly further into the roomy till she was directly in front of kitty. She looked around at the dress which hung delicately on the life size manichan, the flowers where also laid carefully on a small table towards the side of the room. Nora turned to see kitty taking in deep breaths.<br>'are you alright hunny?' she asked  
>'mmmm' nodded kitty<br>'you don't look alright' Sarah added momentarily stopping to pace up and down. Before kitty could reply the door opened and Kevin stepped inside. Fully dressed in a black tuxedo he had an ear piece connected and was holding a clipboard like a proper wedding planner. Everyone stopped looking to him  
>'tommy is here' he smiled slightly short of breath as if he had run to tell them, which in fact he probably had.<br>'finally' Sarah sighed happily  
>'that's great' kitty spluttered standing up 'I'm just going to pop to the ladies room' she quickly walked passed Kevin and straight to the bathroom.<br>'kitty' called Sarah walking towards the door to follow before Kevin stepped in her way  
>'no no' he began hushing her protest 'you dress' he ordered pointing to the manichan 'I'll check on kitty!' Kevin left the room and walked to the bathroom, he was about to enter before stopping realising the gender specification on public bathrooms. He dithered for a moment on what to do when he saw Paige walking past.<br>'Paige!' he exclaimed rushing over to her. She stopped looking at him startled  
>'hello'<br>'I need you to do me a favour' he said sweetly guiding her towards the bathroom door. 'I need you to go inside and check if anyone is in there' he said pushing her to the door  
>'okay' she nodded disappearing in to the room. A moment later she re appeared.<br>'so' he asked  
>'there is someone in a cubicle but that's it'<br>'great' he nodded. She began to walk away before he held her back. 'one more thing for you faverouite uncle' he pleaded making a paying sign with his hands.  
>'what' she sighed<br>'I need you to stand here and make sure no one comes in' he smiled handing her the clipboard and pushing open the door.  
>'uncle kevin she exclaimed shocked<br>'it's fine' he shook his head disappearing inside.

He walked in just in time to watch kitty appear from a cubicle. She spotted him in the mirror  
>'Kevin!' she shouted<br>'hey' he smiled happily  
>'what are you doing in here!' she demanded weakly<br>'checking on you!' he frowned walking over to her. 'what's going on, you've been acting strangely all week!' he demanded. Kitty hesitated, looking down to the floor 'kitty I'm your brother, Kevin, you can tell me'  
>'okay, but don't tell any one' she nodded putting her finger to her lips. He gave her a shocked look translated to 'as if I would'. 'I'm pregnant' said kitty a smiled crept across her face.<br>'what!' he exclaimed brightly. She nodded putting her hands to her face. 'that's...' he began 'how?' he asked. Kitty shrugged  
>'just did' she smiled<br>'that's amazing!' he exclaimed 'Are you happy' he checked  
>'I know!' she screamed 'so happy, more happy every time I think about it!'<br>'this is brilliant!'  
>'I'm glad someone thinks so!' she said without thinking<br>'what do you mean?' he asked frowning  
>'nothing' she shook her head, prompting him to forget it<br>'kitty!' he persuaded 'is it Robert?' kitty nodded  
>'he's.. Not happy...' she thought of a way to phrase it 'he doesn't think..' she began turning at the sound of the bathroom door opening.<br>'Paige I said to keep people out' moaned Kevin  
>'well sorry' came Justin's voice 'what is going on' he laughed staring at the pair 'Kevin you do know this is the women's!' he joked<br>'haha' Kevin replied sarcastically 'what do you want' he demanded keen for kitty to finish  
>'well if you two aren't to busy with your mothers meeting then Sarah's ready to walk down the isle and she sort of needs her maid of honour and organiser!' he smiled turning to leave. Kitty followed him half glad of the interruption so she didn't have to explain.<p>

They ceremony was beautiful. Kitty, Paige and Olivia walked down the isle in turn to join luc and cooper at the alter. The music started at Sarah appeared in a satin off White dress. It was cut just below the knee the strapless gown flowed simply around her. It was detailed with lace flowers and small stems. Tommy walked holding her arm to luc who took her hand. There ceremony was traditional with the vows and rings. The audience, filled of family and friends cheered and celebrated as they kissed and re turned down the isle.

The reception was relaxed. Chairs and tables where spread around the large room with a separate action for the dance floor. After the meal and first dance everybody moved around freely. Luc and the boys had just performed there number for Sarah and she and luc had disappeared out of the area. Kevin walked down the large hallway looking discreetly around him. He turned a corner to find Robert.  
>'robert' he pronounced smiling.<br>'hey kevin' Robert smiled turning to him.  
>'have you seen kitty anywhere' he asked<br>'no she's exactly who I was looking for' he sighed 'shes probably with evan' he assumed  
>'no Evans with Paige, Olivia and cooper I just saw them I think Daniels there too' informed Kevin<br>'oh' Robert nodded 'I don't know then' Kevin stared at Robert and couldn't contain himself any longer  
>'i talked to kitty' he blurted out Robert looked at him questionably. Kevin obviously got the message. 'she told me about the baby' he continued<br>'oh' Robert nodded  
>'I just wanted to say, I know your a bit Older mow and you've got 3 kids but Evans still only 5 and imagine how great it would be for him to have a little brother or sister!' Kevin smiled. Robert looked unimpressed. He was about to inform Kevin of his true feeling when Sarah and kitty appeared out of a room.<br>'kitty, sarah' exclaimed Kevin.  
>'kevin' Sarah smiled 'are you drunk?' she asked as he hugged her<br>'probably!' he smiled holding her close. Kitty immediately tried to get Robert away who knows what Kevin might say to him.  
>'let's get back inside' she prompted walking back towards the main room followed but Robert and Kevin who was slumped draped over Sarah's shoulder.<p>

The next day came around too quickly for most of the family. Most of them had ended up staying in the hotel in which the wedding reception was held. Luc and Sarah awoke in there honeymoon suite with joy and excitement. Scotty laughed as Kevin rubbed his head squinting at the lift beams that seeped through the cracks in the blinds from the bright day outside. Justin had ended up staying with Tyler In his room and he woke to the pleasure of the feeling she brought. Kitty and Robert where the last couple to arise although they had probably been the least drunk the night before. They walked casually down to breakfast. There where 2 rooms set out with a large buffet of food from American pancakes to continental to fry up. They walked to the entrance and spotted luc, Sarah, scotty, Kevin and Justin sitting at a table. They spotted them and called them over to join them in the two free seats. They where treated and the group undertook light conversation.  
>'Paige and coop are already at Joes' Sarah told them. Luc and Sarah where ready to jet off on there honeymoon later that evening.<br>'ah just moms to go then' Justin gleamed  
>'oh don't!' sighed Justin 'I told her we didn't need one of her family dinners tonight we just had the bloody wedding there is only so much time I can spend with you people!' she joked smiling<br>'oh you know what she's like she won't be happy until she's said her good buys' smiled kitty  
>'what times your flight?' asked Robert<br>'2am' luc replied Robert made a face 'I know Sarah in sited on a night flight' luc added justified with a look of his own before Sarah elbowed him in the ribs. 'aww' he complained. She laughed  
>'kitty you alright?' Sarah asked turning from luc to her sister who was sitting slumped. She looked pale and had her hand to her mouth. She nodded silently.<br>'I'm just going to find the ladies' she mumbled smiling before disappearing out of the breakfast hall and out of sight.  
>'morning sickness, defiantly a perk to being a man!' sighed Kevin absentmindedly tucking in to his breakfast. The family turned there gazes from where kitty had left to stare at kevin. Robert looked angry whilst the others just shared an expression of confusion.<br>'what?' gasped Sarah. Kevin stopped dropping his realised what he had said and Began to panic.  
>'sickness in the morning' he spluttered trying to find a way of recovering the situation. He looked to Robert for help but his desperation was met but a cold stare.<br>'is kitty pregnant?' asked Justin his head switching to look at Robert and Kevin who where both looking down. Before anyone could say anymore kitty's chair was pulled out and she sat down. The family turned to stare at her.  
>'what?' she asked touching her face self consciously.<br>'are you..' Sarah started before being Interrupted by Kevin  
>'I'm so sorry kit!' he pleaded<br>'what?' she asked looking at Robert.  
>'are you pregnant?' Justin blurted out. Kitty was taken Aback. The family, apart from robert and Kevin stared at her.<br>'kevin' she complained ignoring the question. He shrugged as if to say 'sorry'  
>'oh my god you are' Sarah gasped leaning back. Kitty smiled silently.<br>'that's amazing' scotty smiled  
>'thank you scotty' she replied. Robert didn't say anything. He sat emotionlessly. He briefly checked his watch, it was all most 10.<br>'kitty we have to go' he whispered tapping the glass and slowly rising from his seat.  
>'oh' she jumped remembering there appointment 'sorry we have to go' she smiled getting up<br>'kitty!' Sarah moaned 'you can't  
>'well se you at moms later' she in sited. Robert and kitty said there good buys and left the dining hall and a shocked family to finish there breakfast.<p>

'at least everyone knows know' shrugged kitty. Robert didn't reply, he was silently concentrating on the long grey path of tarmac stretched out in from of him. 'Robert!' she moaned looking to him. 'I didn't think Kevin would say anything!' she insisted convincingly. Robert kept his eyes securely on the road. Kitty sighed sitting back in her seat. They pulled up to the surgery, robert parked and they got out silently walking into the facility. The waiting room was empty, a few magazines where scattered around and a box of toys was perlimanatly placed in one Cromer. Kitty looked at it as they Wales to the front desk. The receptionist was a young woman of about 30. She wore a black pencil skirt with White blouse and black jacket. She looked up as Robert and kitty approached visibly changing to appreciate the influential couple.  
>'hi' smiled Robert the girl giggled childishly before recovering herself to a more composed posture<br>'how can I help' she asked politely  
>'we have an appointment with dr Adelaide' he continued. She nodded clicking away at her keyboard.<br>'ah' she nodded. 'if you'd like to follow me I'll take you to her office' the gild said standing up and disappearing briefly before tea raring out of a door to Robert and kitty's side of the glass. They walked down the surgeries narrow corridor to the oh so familiar office. 'if you'd like to take a seat dr Adelaide will be with you shortly.' the girl smiled turning and leaving the room. Kitty and Robert to the to there normal chairs sitting in an unbearable silence.

A few moments had passed before either of them said anything. 'I spoke to kevin' Robert finally muttered  
>'when?' asked kitty glad for the communication<br>'the wedding' he nodded  
>'oh' kitty realised where Robert was going<br>'I knew you told him but he seemed to hold an obscure opinion of my views. I get the impression you didn't exactly divulge the entire reason behind them?' he asked looking to her questionably.  
>'I..' kitty began before the door opened and dr Adelaide walked in.<br>'kitty, robert' she smiled shaking there hands 'sorry to keep you waiting' she said taking her seat across the desk from them.  
>'it's fine' kitty shrugged 'it wouldn't be like a proper dr's if we didn't have to wait' she smiled. Robert and the dr exchanged glances, it was obviously how nervous kitty was. The dr summoned a brief sympathetic smile before opening the folders she bought into the room with her.<br>'well. Have your result here' she said 'and I so sorry kitty, but it's not good news' Roberts heart dropped at the news. Kitty lost the capability to breath out, the world and room seamed to shrink around her. Robert and the dr disappearing into the distance. 'kitty I need you to listen' said the doctor trying to reatrect her attention. she succeeded in Getting kitty to look up to her and nodding instructing her to continue. 'the bown marrow showed no cancer, which is positive' she said 'however we did find cancerous cells In Your lymph nodes. As it hasn't yet spread your put at stage 1, meaning that it's confined and slow growing.' the room was filled with deathly silences as dr adelaid finished her sentence. The tension was broken by Robert cough.  
>'what do we do now then' he asked reattaching for and squeezing kitty's hand.<br>'well we need to do a blood test but the most likely treatment is going to be radiotherapy. Of course it depends on the rate of progression and the aggressiveness which may cause us to return to kemo.' she sighed.  
>'okay' he nodded<br>'its important to remember that this is only stage 1 the cancer had progressed a lot further last time meaning the outcome is much more positive' she comforted. Kitty who had been staring into space for the past few moments suddenly stiffed looking at the doctor.  
>'I'm pregnant' she blurted out 'will that effect the treatment?' kitty looked anxious. Dr Adelaide sighed looking at her work. She nodded slowly.<br>'I'm afraid that we can't perform either the kemo therapy or radiation whilst your pregnant.' she explains slowly and sympathetically. Robert heart sunk again. He turned to kitty who was staring straight ahead at dr Adelaide.  
>'what do we do now then' he asked otters moment<br>'well as I said first is a blood test which will confirm the treatment' she was about to continue before kitty interrupted  
>'what if I didn't have treatment?' she asked Robert gasps sharply turning to face her<br>'what!' he demanded  
>'if I had the baby and then had the treatment?' she asked<br>'we'll' the dr began examining the tension in the room 'it's not recommended'  
>'but it's possible' kitty insisted<br>'we'll' she dithered over what to say 'it is possible to induce the pregnancy to deliver the baby and Start you on treatment sooner but you would still be leaving a large period of time untreated'  
>'but I could' kitty demanded<br>'well yes, but there is no way of knowing hoe the cancer is going to progress. Non-hopkins lymphoma is extremely unpredictable. Your only at stage 1 now which grants you a high success rate treatment. You could progress into higher stages if we leave it untreated for this length of time'  
>'but it could stay the Same' she insisted 'you said it was slow progressing'<br>'kitty this is ridiculous' Robert muttered angrily  
>'as I said it is at the moment but that could change quickly and as the stages progress the rate of progression also unfortunately raises' kitty nodded showing she understood. 'kitty I can't force you to do anything but it's very important that you know exactly the effects of your decision' the dr instructed. Kitty nodded 'I want you to go home talk and discuss it and I will book you in for a ultrasound and blood test tomorrow' kitty nodded again.<p>

The world wouldn't stop spinning as Robert and kitty left the surgery and got into the car. They sat silently, the engine was off and car still. Kitty looked straight ahead of her, into the bushes and trees lining the exit onto the road. The only noises that could be heard where those of car engines as they sped along the freeway and the birds which chipped ironically mimicking each other. A happy tune which dulled the atmosphere. Robert stared at his lap. His hand where pressed forcefully against the steering wheel in the 10 to 2 position but they where not moving.  
>'can you drop me into town?' kitty suddenly asked. Robert turned to her<br>'what' he asked softly  
>'I need to get some shoes for tonight, I completely forgot, and I promised I'd pick an order up for Sarah before she went away' kitty continued. Her tone and posture showed no insight into what had just happened.<br>'kitty' he began  
>'I shouldn't be long we have to be at moms at 7.30, do you need to get back to the office?'<br>'kitty' he insisted stopping her  
>'what?' she asked innocently<br>'we need to talk about this'  
>'and we will, after I've bought some shoes and collected Sarah's order' Robert shook his head realising he wasn't going to win the argument. Returned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking bay and onto the road.<p>

The family sat around nora's large oak dining table. It was an airlloom for the family, having held more of these dinners, occasions and events then any of them would dare to count. Sarah and luc had been the first to arrive. They had there suitcases with them all set for there honeymoon. Next to turn up was saul along with many cases of wine shortly followed by Justin and Rebecca. Justin and Rebecca turned up just before Robert and kitty making full house, apart from tommy who had already. Jetted back home accompanied by Rose. The Family sat around the table and as conversation flowed it beca

e apparent what everyone bar Saul and Nora where thinking. Subtly glances and stares in kitty's direction by the family caused a tense atmosphere. Kitty secretly amused by the attention pretended not to see it which cause her brothers and sister to become agitated. Nora and Saul sat bewildered by the children's strange behaviour and shared a few confused glances  
>'so what times the flight?' Nora asked Sarah and luc in an attempt to normalise the conversation<br>'um about...' Sarah started still distracted by kitty  
>'2am' finished luc helpfully<br>'god that's late' said Nora gasping  
>'Sarah insisted' shrugged luc. Sarah to oblivious to the situation to bother to argue drew more attention to the strange behaviour. The evening continued as normally as possible the tension just noticeable.<br>'I'm going to get another bottle' Saul announced heaping the empty one. He looked around at the families glasses.  
>'Sarah?' he asked holding up the bottle<br>'sure' she nodded  
>'kitty?' he asked looking for her glass which wasn't visible on the table 'wheres your glass'<br>'im not' she began looking at Robert 'I'm fine thanks' she re worded. Saul nodded looking at Nora before leaving the room. In his absence the phone started to ring. The family turned to Nora who sighed leaving the room to attend to it. When they where sure she had gone the family turned closing in on kitty like a pack on it's prey.  
>'okay spill' Sarah insisted<br>'what?' asked kitty shrugging  
>'I thought you couldn't have kids?' asked Justin. Kitty shrugged in response feeling the sadness and anger penetrating from Robert sitting silently next to her<br>'well what are you doing' asked sarah. At that moment Nora and Saul re entered the room. The chat that had filled the air abruptly stopped as they turned to stare in there direction. Saul and Nora exchanged a glance returning to there seats, Saul holding a fresh bottle of wine.  
>'Okay what's going on' Nora finally asked putting down her cutler and looking at the children. Everyone turned subtly to face kitty who was holding her water glass. 'kitty?' Nora asked following there gazes 'whats going on<br>'nothing mom' she insisted  
>'your lying' Nora sighed 'are you I'll?' Nora paused 'is that why your not drinking' kitty flinched at the truth<br>'no mom' she said which received a sharp look from Robert.  
>'then what, I will find out kitty' Nora demanded<br>'just tell her' Kevin sighed agreeing with what his mother had said  
>'fine' shrugged kitty 'I'm pregnant mom' Nora gasped in disbelief<br>'but I thought you couldn't she spluttered  
>'yer we've been through that, many times' nodded kitty<br>'oh that's brilliant' Saul smiled  
>'thanks uncle saul' responded kitty. At that moment Robert Rose silently from his seat and walked out of the room. The family stared at him leaving before turning to face kitty.<br>'I'll just' kitty nodded in Roberts departing direction before getting up and disappearing out of the room. The family where left confused and interested.  
>'i wonder what that's about' asked Sarah<br>'maybe it's not his' Justin guessed abstractly which received a hit from Rebecca 'ow' he laughed  
>'its defiantly his' nodded Kevin oblivious to the yes looking at him<br>'what do you know!' Nora demanded supported by Sarah  
>'nothing' he lied<br>'kevin' Sarah said sternly  
>'okay at the wedding when she told me, she said he wasn't happy' he gossiped<br>'what do you mean' asked Saul  
>'I don't really know that's all she said Justin came in' he finished glaring at him<br>'well I didn't know' shrugged Justin. The family exchanged silent glances.

Kitty walked into the kitchen to find Robert. He had his back to her, leaning on the kitchen worktop.  
>'robert' she said softly laying a hand on his back. He flinched staying in the same position. 'I'm sorry but they where going to find out' she sighed. He didn't reply but turned to face her.<br>'I...' he began trying to find the right words to express his thoughts 'we need to talk about it' he sighed  
>'I know' she nodded. Robert knew she wasn't really listening she was just trying to please him<br>'no kitty really you can't have just. Made up your mind'  
>'I haven't she in sited<br>'kitty your telling everyone your pregnant!' he shouted  
>'I am!' she shouted back<br>'this is a mistake kitty and you know it' he in sited  
>'no Robert, this is a part of me, flesh and blood, it's not a mistake it's a bloody miracle'<br>'kitty!' he shouted proof she had already decided on the fate of the situation  
>'robertt I know with work and everything a new baby isn't exactly what we need and we have Evan but ..' he cut her off<br>'you know that's not the reason kitty!' he shouted angrily.  
>'then why won't you consider it' she cried<br>'because it could kill you!' he screamed. Kitty was silent they had been so wrapped up in the conversation they hadn't noticed the family congregate by the doorway. Kitty and Robert now looked to face them. They all stood bewildered, gasping in shock and confusion. Kitty squeezed her yes together trying to withdraw the tears that where attempting to escape.  
>'what's going on' Nora manages to say walking into the room. A silent and fragile kitty looked to Robert for help. She didn't know what to say, rather she did but she didn't want to. He nodded comfortingly.<br>'I,' she stuttered  
>'kitty!' gasped Sarah walking further in to join Nora. She could see the fright in her face and the tremor in her voice. Robert who had been standing the opposite side of the room walked over to join her. He put an arm around her waist.<br>'kitty your scaring us now' Justin cried  
>'sorry' she stuttered regaining her voice and posture to her almost normal stance. 'the cancer' she began 'it's back' the family gasped and unstably fell around. 'its not as bad only stage 1 lymphoma this time' she nodded<br>'oh kitty' cried Nora. Tears where welling in most of the families eyes. Kitty and Robert where the only ones who had had enough time to absorb the information therefore the most composed.  
>'what did the doctors say?' asked justin<br>'well I need to have a blood test tomorrow' nodded kitty  
>'and the baby?' asked Sarah. Kitty looked to Robert.<br>'the treatment I need' she began 'I can't have if I'm pregnant'  
>'what is it?' asked Saul<br>'well predominantly it will be radiotherapy however if there's no improvement then I would have to do kemo again' everyone spirits where visibly sinking.  
>'so the baby would die?' asked Kevin<br>'I would have to have a termination yes' nodded kitty  
>'I'm so sorry' Sarah sighed<br>'the other option is to continue with he pregnancy' kitty added to everyone's shock  
>'but the cancer?' asked Nora<br>'well they could induce the pregnancy so it's shorter and I would have the treatment after' kitty explained  
>'but isn't that dangerous' Nora asked<br>'well not to the baby,' she shook her head  
>'they don't know how quickly the cancer would progress though' added Robert 'it could be at stage one for years yet'<br>'or?' Nora asked shaking  
>'or it could progress to stage three in as many months' he answered honestly<br>'kitty' cried Nora  
>'I know, it's dangerous mom' kitty agreed 'but a baby, this is what I've always wanted'<br>'you have a baby' Nora in sited 'a baby who needs you, a husband and family who need you' she argued. Everybody silently stared at kitty.  
>'its a lot to adjust to for all of us, especially kitty' Robert said to kitty's surprise 'we just need to calm down and then discuss it' he added. Kitty looked to his lovingly, thanking him<br>'kitty you cant risk your life' Nora insisted kitty nodded silently.  
>'i think Maybe we should go' Robert suggested to kitty's gratitude. He reattached for her bag and went to get there coats.<br>'I'm sorry you all had to find out like this. Luc, Sarah please enjoy your honeymoon and forget about this' she pleaded. Sarah still in shock didn't reply. 'mom thanks for this' she nodded to the dining room 'I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later' she gave her a hug before joining Robert who had re appeared. She gave Sarah a hug on her way out kissing her goodbye. Before disappearing out of the house accompanied by Robert and leaving the rest of the family in shock, anger and distress.

They next few days passed miserably. Kitty refused to concentrate or have any conversation about her cancer, yet denied her dissatisfaction to do so. She ignored most calls from her mom, brothers, sisters and uncle yet Robert she couldn't ignore, however hard she may try. Robert awoke at just gone 9 on Thursday morning. He sleepily rolled out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen. He made himself a coffee and looking around for kitty he saw a mote attached to the fridge. it read 'gone to park with evan K x' he sighed looking at his watch. He knew she hadn't been sleeping lately. She was always awake before him and rarely there if he awoke in the night. He began to stride back to the bedroom to get dressed when he noticed the dull red flickering of the answer machine. He stopped and clicked on for the message to play aloud. 'hi' came the start of a voice thundering from the machine 'this is dr Adelaide calling for kitty I'd be grateful if you could call me back as soon as possible thanks' and the voice disappeared. Another monotone recording stated the date and time of the call before disappearing, leaving the room in silence. Robert absent mindedly picked up the phone and called the surgery. A woman's voice picked up. 'hello' said the cheery woman 'pine road surgery, how can I help' the tone put Robert off slightly. Regaining himself her responded  
>'can. Speak to dr Adelaide please' he asked<br>'can Take a name?'  
>'yes it's Robert mccalisters' he replied. The woman's voice changed slightly, obviously slightly star struck by the man she was talking to.<br>'I'll just pass you through now mr mccalister' she managed o say in a timid voice.  
>'thank you' Robert nodded. There was a clicking sound of the line being transferred and after a mom ants silence another voice was heard from the phone<br>'hello' came the tone of dr Adelaide  
>'hello dr is Robert mccalister' Robert stated<br>'oh Robert thanks for returning my call' she said  
>'sorry kitty's not here but I thought I could help, what's up?' he asked<br>'actually' she began 'it might be bast if she's not'  
>'sorry' Robert questioned confused<br>'I've left several messages for kitty but she isn't responding. How's she coping?' Robert sighed  
>'honestly' he paused 'she's in slight denial she won't talk about the cancer, her options. Since the blood test she hasn't mentioned the baby' he blurted out. He could feel the sense of the doctor nodding through the connection of the phone.<br>'okay,' she paused thinking 'Robert it's important that kitty figures out what she's feeling for herself. However time, as in any medical case, is important and she does have to decide on what he's going to do' she said truthfully Robert stayed alike toy listening. 'although of course we are not as limited as last time she will have to come to realise the situation'  
>'of course' Robert sighed<br>'now Robert there are other options that we can discuss but kitty has to be in the right place to do that' Robert agreed preparing a respond when he heard the sound of a key in the lock and the opening of the old oak front door.  
>'dr I'm going to have to go she just got in but I'll be sure to inform you as soon as I've discussed it' he whisper down the phone<br>'okay Robert thanks for your cooperation' the doctor achnolaged before putting down the phone.

Robert had only just. Placed it back on the pod when kitty came strolling round the corner of the door frame  
>'good walk' he asked innocently<br>'yer' she replied slowly questioning his credibility  
>'where's Evan?'<br>'he fell asleep so I've left him in the buggy'  
>'okay' Robert nodded 'i thought I'd make dinner tonight' he suggested<br>'okay' kitty shrugged walking into the kitchen. He followed her through the doorway. She had her back to him but he could see from her posture and position that she was upset. He casual, tying to act natural, walked round the worktop so he could face her. As he did he caught the dark rims circling her eyes and soft red streaks running down her creaks, evidently where she had been crying.  
>'what's wrong' he asked blatantly<br>'nothing' she lied I'm just going to check on evan' she gestured to the hall where she had left the pram  
>'kitty he's fine' Robert argued<p>

**i have got an ending for this but got side tracked by anouther story. what do you think should i finish it? thanks.**


End file.
